Sky High: The Series
by DR. COFFIN
Summary: Warrenfire and Dr. Coffin are teaming up to do stories based on ideas for a Sky High tv series! All the votes are in and totaled, and the schedule of Season 1 is posted!
1. Chapter 1

**Sky High: The Series**

Okay, here's what's going on. Fellow author and Sky High fan Warrenfire and I got to "talking" about a Sky High TV series, and he showed me some ideas he had for episodes. These were terrific, and inspired me to do some of my own. This in turn got him to do more and…well, you get the point.

Between the two of us we could easily have Sky High hit 100 episodes, which ensures it will go into syndication FOREVER. Now if only Disney would answer our calls (LOL).

Anyway, Insomniac-Angel wrote how much she enjoyed reading our synopses, and asked us to maybe do some of these as full-length stories to post here for everyone to enjoy. Seeing as how some of these were already burning into my brain, I'm game for it and Warrenfire has agreed as well.

Now here's where YOU come in.

Since there's NO way we could do ALL these stories, we've agreed to have you, the fans, decide which ones you want to read. It works like this:

Below are the synopses of ALL of our episodes (in no particular order), each under it's respective author's name and numbered. Go read them all. We'll wait.

* * *

**WARRENFIRE**

**_1. The Will to Love_**  
Will wants to befriend Lori, a teenage girl who's just moved in down the street. Thing is, she's a normal person, so Will can't reveal his secret to her, which would be easy, if it weren't for his friends or the occasional villain attack.

**2. The Heat is On**  
On his way home from work Warren saves a woman from getting mugged. However, by using his powers, he is noticed by a gang called the Pyros. Warren rejects their offer to join them at first, but reluctantly joins when he learns that the Pyros' have a rival gang; The Aquas, and feels the need to defend them. **Warren Centered**

**3. Good Will, Bad Will**  
Medulla presents to the sidekick class a Good/Evil Ray. As a joke, Zach steals the ray after school and uses it on Warren, only with the ray set to "Good", forcing him to act super friendly. Will tells Zach to turn Warren back to normal, but Zach disobeys and accidentally makes Will evil before accidentally breaking the ray.

**4. Camp Complain**  
Several kids from school go on a weekend retreat in the woods, led by Boomer, Mr. Boy, and Ron Wilson. The trip turns out to be incredibly lame and boring, but everyone soon wishes for peace and quiet when Lumberjacques shows up to destroy the forest.

**5. Greek to Me**  
Dr. When takes a bunch of kids on a field trip back in time to ancient Greece, to explain that since supers were rarer in the olden days, they were considered to be gods. Hermes spots Layla, and because Layla's power seems extraordinary to him, she is asked to visit Zeus, but Hades has Layla kidnapped.

**6. Puddle Fuddle**  
In a game of truth or dare, Zach dares Ethan to spend the rest of the day following him as a puddle. After school, Zach purposely makes Ethan follow him around town as a puddle, convincing people that the puddle man is out to get him. But research scientists capture Ethan, and Zach learns the error of his joke.

**7. The Armstrongs**  
TV's newest hit show, The Armstrongs, is about a superhero family that's strikingly similar to the Strongholds. (The son of the family is even named Will!) Everyone tells the Strongholds about the similarities, even though they can't piece it together who the Strongholds really are. After getting fed up enough, the Strongholds go down to the studio to protest. But they can't stay very long when Weapons and Mass Destruction attack Maxville…

**_8. I Beg Your Pardon_**  
Seeing potential in several villains, super hacker Imputor and his assistant Spy-Key hack into the prison's computer system and alter the permanent records of Baron Battle, Royal Pain, Stitches, Lash, Speed and Penny. According to the altered records, the villains are cleared of all charges, and are legally (though unwillingly) released. Their first target? The Strongholds' house.

**_9. Affair in the Air_**  
While on a mission with the Commander, Jetstream meets up with Windshear, a fellow hero who flies via wind control, and her ex-boyfriend. Windshear loves Josie, but hates Steve, so he makes plans to see Josie without Steve. Of course, Josie knows that Steve is her true love, and ultimately ditches him, which leads to Windshear becoming a villain out of spite.

**10. The Evolution Solution**  
Ethan wants to do a research project on super humans, and gets permission to borrow Medulla's time machine. Ethan takes the group back in time to study prehistoric mammals to see if there are any with powers. A flock of carnivorous pteranadons spots the group and targets them for food, which leads to sidekick kidnapping, and soon the group gets split up.

**11. Chill Out**  
The Commander and Jetstream head to Antarctica to fight the icy Queen Quiver, but they never return. Unable to reach them, Will and Warren fly down to Antarctica and brave Queen Quiver's castle to rescue the two heroes.

**12. This Little Piggy**  
Magenta gets hit by Medulla's null ray while in her guinea pig form, and finds herself unable to shape shift back into a human. Although the null ray will wear off after a while, Magenta must spend the rest of her day as a guinea pig, and gets kidnapped by Meow Tse Tung, who wants her for dinner.

**_13. & 14. Attack on Sky High_**  
Various villains team up and manage to locate Sky High. Their attack turns an ordinary school day into an all-out battlefield. Things get worse when Imputor hacks into the school's control system, and threatens the entire school in various ways. When the staff is imprisoned in the Detention Room, Will must lead the student body against an attack on the villains and regain control of the school before it crash lands in the Himalayas. 2 Parts.

**15. Truth Be Told**  
For a homework assignment, the sidekicks are ordered to concoct truth pills, which force their victim into telling the truth for a limited time. While at Layla's house, not knowing any better, Will mistakes a truth pill for an aspirin, and nearly blows his cover while out in public.

**16. The "Shrink" Ray**  
Zach flunks his midterm when asked to put together a shrink ray. He screws up because the ray doesn't shrink anything. Instead, it mentally turns people into shrinks (psychiatrists). Mr. Boy on the other hand feels that Zach should be honored for such a discovery. Royal Pain learns the whereabouts of this shrink ray, and attempts to have her gang steal it for her own gain.  
**  
****17. Bad Ventures in Babysitting**  
Because he couldn't finish his work in class, Zach must build a tracking device for homework. Since Zach was supposed to baby-sit after school, he brings Ethan to his babysitting job where he finishes building the tracking device. The tracking device accidentally alerts Space Case, who sends his aliens down to Earth to kidnap Zach, Ethan and the kid. The three of them must get back to Earth before the kid's parents come home.

**18. Power Swap**  
As part of a school-wide activity, every hero must swap his or her power with a sidekick for a week through a machine of Medulla's. Will and Warren wind up with sidekick powers, while the sidekicks receive practical hero ones.

**19. Masters William, Warren, and Ye Sidekicks of Yore**  
Dr. When takes several kids on another field trip, this time to the Middle Ages to teach the kids about super humans from that era, who were classified as witches. Of course, the medieval natives, led by a familiar looking Guinevere, instantly declare the Sky High gang witches, deeming them to be evil and all that nonsense. But maybe "witches" aren't all that bad, especially when an evil griffin and dragon attack the nearby castle.

**20. Be Our Pest**  
Will's distant cousin Sarah comes to stay at the Strongholds' house for a week. However, she's from the side of the family that isn't super, and thus, is unaware of the Strongholds' secret. On top of that, Sarah is incredibly selfish and annoying beyond all hell. But one day, Sarah actually sees Steve walking around the house in his costume. Desperate for her to not reveal their secret to the world, the Strongholds find themselves turning into Sarah's personal slave.  
**  
****_21. Transfusion Confusion_**  
Lori insists that Will comes with her to a blood drive. Feeling obligated to do the right thing; Will gives in and donates his blood. Of course, when a patient eventually receives Will's blood, she recovers. And temporarily gains Will's powers. It isn't long before all sorts of people are after this girl, with good and evil intentions in mind.

**_22. Dad's the Word_**  
Warren wakes up one night to see Baron Battle standing before him. Battle wants Warren to come with him, but Warren refuses. Unable to fight off his dad, Warren is saved when the Commander and Jetstream show up, scaring Battle into retreating. Worried for his safety, Hellene asks that Warren be relocated for the time being. The Strongholds volunteer to take in Warren, but Warren fears that Battle will come back, and heads out to confront his father on his own. **Warren Centered.**

**23. Learn or Burn**  
Because their grades are slipping, Will and Warren end up being tutored by Noel and Larry respectively. Will's grades miraculously pick up, mainly because Will would rather avoid Larry. Meanwhile, Warren actually appreciates Noel's company. Feeling that Noel isn't doing a good enough job, Principal Powers reassigns Warren with Larry, much to his dismay. **Warren Centered.**

**24. The Magically Hip**  
The Commander brings home a spell book from his latest mission to England. Although he puts it in the Secret Sanctum right away, Will learns of its whereabouts. Will removes the spell book from the sanctum, experiments with it, and shows it off to Zach and Ethan. Wanting to have more fun than Will can allow, Zach tricks Will through magic into giving him the book. Zach uses the book to give himself and Ethan all sorts of cool abilities, and together the two of them try to fight Night Striker, who ends up stealing the spell book.

**25. Don't Blow Your Top**  
It's career day at Sky High, and every kid is paired off with a random super hero for the day, while his or her assigned hero is out on patrol. Magenta ends up with the Commander, but gets the impression that he could care less, since they have nothing in common, unlike Jetstream, who is paired up with Darryl. Can Magenta prove her worth when the Commander and Jetstream take her and Darryl to a volcano to fight off King Kamayamayhem?

**26. Kill Will**  
Royal Pain comes with a simple plan for her gang; Kill Will Stronghold. In order to do so, Royal Pain uses mind control on Charlie, who takes on Warren's form in order to lead Will into a trap.

**27. The Legend of Layla**  
Will, Zach and Ethan playing video games non-stop, even during class. Thinking that games might be a better source of education, as an experiment, Medulla transports the six kids into the video game world. Right from the get go the evil video game villain Piglord kidnaps Layla, so the rest of the gang must journey through various video game inspired worlds to save her.  
**  
****_28. Pirates of the Metropolitan_**  
The Commander and Jetstream bring home an amulet from their latest mission. Thinking it's useless; they give it to Will, who presents it to his Lori. Meanwhile, ghost pirates invade Maxville and kidnap the girl in their quest to retrieve their medallion.

**29. Disturbing the Peace**  
Warren and Zach are both making chemical mixtures for their science projects. When Zach crashes into Warren during break, the two chemicals combine into a firm adhesive, which gets all over both boys, connecting them by their arms. When Will can't even separate them, Warren must learn to tolerate Zach until Medulla can whip up a solution.

**30. Cleave it to Beaver**  
LumberJacques orders Nibbles to stow away on a bus to Sky High. From that point, Nibbles runs all around and through the school, causing trouble. Magenta and several other sidekicks with the powers of shrinkage must work together to lure Nibbles out of the ventilation system before he reaches the control room.

**31. Cat Got Your Tung?**  
Will and Layla are relaxing at the beach, when a mermaid shows up. Because she's a mute, she uses her only pearl to explain that Meow Tse Tung and Dingohopper, who are still at large, have stolen the rest of her pearls. Will merely wants to help the mermaid, while Layla feels jealous.

**32. Down and Out in Maxville**  
The crime rate throughout Maxville has dropped tremendously. The Commander and Jetstream haven't appeared in weeks. Though this is, in a way, good for society, Steve and Josie are desperate for hero work, and deliberately ask villains, who all decline. Will tells them that their time will come, but Steve has other ideas.

**33. That Was Fast**  
Medulla is working on a watch that can make someone move super fast (almost as if time were stopped). Unable to finish it, he lets Ethan try to fix it for extra credit. Ethan succeeds, and soon he and Will, Warren and Zach have fun with the watch. But when Will's strength accidentally breaks the watch, the boys are stuck moving super fast! Although they're capable of alerting Medulla by leaving messages, the mad scientist reveals that unless the effect is reversed soon, the boys will be stuck permanently. Is Speed of all people their only hope?

**34. Whippersnapper Will**  
Steve's father, Samuel, AKA the Captain, comes to stay at the Strongholds for the weekend. Although Samuel likes Will, due to his old-fashioned values, he feels that Steve and Josie are raising him too softly, and that hanging out with sidekicks is bad. Can Will and his friends prove to Samuel that kids today, although different, aren't inferior to the kids of yesteryear?

**35. After These Subliminal Messages**  
Space Case teams up with Imputor and together, they hack into satellites that insert hypnotic waves into TV signals. As a result, the citizens of the world are to be doomed if they watch network television. To make things worse, Space Case deliberately targets the Strongholds house, making the family his personal slaves.

**36. Just Deserts**  
During a high windstorm, Sky High's anti gravity generator goes haywire and starts to malfunction. After getting blown nearly halfway around the world, Medulla manages to land the school in the Sahara Desert, which is Unpharoah's territory.

**37. Heating the Streets**  
A heat wave hits Maxville, only it's not coming from the sun, but below ground. In actuality, King Kamayamayhem and Mass Destruction are working together to bring up magma from underground into the sewers, with which they'll destroy the city. Nobody is sure of a way to redirect the magma back underground, but Ethan begs to differ.

**_38. A Little Adventure_**  
A strange meteorite lands in Zach's backyard, which he takes to show off. After showing it off to his friends at the Paper Lantern, including Lori, the meteorite's powers kick in, shrinking them all to the size of mice. Getting help would be easy, if the Sky High kids could use their powers in front of normal Lori.

**39. Zach to the Future**  
After everyone, including himself deem that Zach's power to glow isn't very practical, Zach "borrows" Medulla's time machine to travel twenty years into the future. In the future, Zach sees that his friends are all grown up, and have become fine heroes and sidekicks. Zach concludes that he really isn't much of a valuable asset after all. But when Zach travels another twenty years into a dystopian future, he rethinks his conclusion.

**_40. Artificial Intolerance_**  
Medulla creates a realistic android named Trent, and enrolls him in a two week training program at Sky High, at the end of which he will be ready to become the world's first superhero with AI. Trent has many built in super powers, which cause the other kids to resent him at first. Being a robot doesn't help due to Royal Pain's background. But when a group of villains show up at school to cause havoc, Trent may prove to be a valuable asset, with the others help.  
**  
****41. Who Doesn't Want to Be a Millionaire?**  
When the Commander and Jetstream rescue the daughter of billionaire Richard Enyu, the tycoon offers them a one million dollar reward, with no strings attached. The Commander declines the offer, mainly because Steve Stronghold can't just cash in a million dollars. But when Will convinces his dad to accept the money, the Strongholds can't help but feel guilty for some reason.

**_42. No More Mr. Bad Guy!_**  
Baron Battle shows up at Warren's front door, claiming to have gone straight. Warren reluctantly gives in to his father, and low and behold, Battle is actually nice to him! The two begin to spend time together, and Battle apologizes for what he's done. But is Battle's "nice" behavior really just one big trick? **Warren Centered**

**43. Gone With the Windshear**  
The Commander and Jetstream run into Windshear again. Windshear knocks out Jetstream and flies off with her, leaving the Commander stranded in the middle of nowhere. When Jetstream wakes up, she finds herself tied up in Windshear's sanctum, where the soaring villain has plans to force Jetstream into being his true wife.

**44. A World Without Supers**  
While off exploring in the countryside on his own, Will enters a tunnel and comes out the other end, but something is different. Although a lot seems similar, there are no super heroes. Will has accidentally entered OUR dimension! At first, Will likes the idea of having no super villains trying to take over the world, but he begins to miss his family and friends.

**_45. The Family Secret_**  
Tired of his family having to hide their true identities, Will has a dream in which he reveals to his neighbors his family's super secret, and demonstrates his powers to them. Before long, pretty much everyone on the planet becomes fascinated in learning about who the Strongholds really are. Though the Strongholds are relieved to be themselves in public, they become an easy target for villains.

**46. Sky High Fairy Tales**  
In this light-hearted episode, the gang has a sleepover, and tell fairy tales to each other, giving them their own twist. Even Warren gets in on the fun!

**47. Don't Come Back**  
Ethan is having a bad day. Around his friends, Ethan gets the impression that he's small and useless. On top of that, his glasses break. Ethan accidentally bumps into Medulla, who offers him the chance to test a machine that will enhance his vision, which may very well mean the end of glasses for humanity. Ethan tests the machine, while Medulla leaves to present the machine at a conference. At first, the machine doesn't seem to do anything. But rather than increasing Ethan's vision, it decreases his visibility, by rendering him invisible! When Medulla can't be reached, the kids at school try all sorts of attempts to make Ethan visible.

**48. Band Together**  
The gang starts a band, and soon find they playing at Sky High's next dance. However, Jeff and his friends (Darryl, Nina, Kelsey, Jade and Ira) are also playing at the dance, and a fierce competition starts between the two bands. Jealous of their playing, Zach even attempts to ditch his friends to join Jeff's band.

**49. Guinea Pig Day**  
One day in Mad Science, Medulla presents the class with a supposed piece of the fabric of time. Magenta accidentally causes a small tear in fabric and gets in trouble. The next day, Medulla presents the class with a supposed piece of the fabric of time. Magenta accidentally causes a small tear in fabric and gets in trouble. The next day, Medulla…

**50. The Commander's Biggest Fan**  
A nerdy boy comes to the Paper Lantern with his parents for dinner. Warren overhears how the boy idolizes the Commander, and tells Will. Will meets up with the boy, who takes him over to his house. In addition to having a bedroom filled with more memorabilia than the secret sanctum, the boy says that his true dream is to meet the Commander. Will manages to get his dad to meet the boy, but this fanatic might be more than meets the eye.

**51. Runaway Subway Train**  
The Commander and Jetstream head across the world to take on several of Royal Pain's robots. While that's being done, she deliberately takes control of a Maxville subway train. Knowing full well that Will may very well be one of the only people who can stop it, she anticipates Will's attempt to stop the train, but it's really all a trap.

**_52. Star Warren_**  
On a field trip to the moon, the Ron Wilson's bus gets caught in a tractor beam, and is pulled into Space Case's star ship. Although the rest of the class gets imprisoned, the group of six escapes to elsewhere in the starship. After some sneaking around, they learn that Space Case is working with the mysterious villain Darth Caper (guess who). May the Peace be with you!

**53. The Phant-ohm of the Opera**  
Magenta's favorite opera singer Carmen Electrode is kidnapped by Night Striker during a show, who leaves behind a ransom note for ten million dollars. When the Commander and Jetstream are unable to find Carmen, the sidekicks go looking for her, with the help of Lazer, but end up with a shocking surprise when they learn that the kidnapping really was "staged".  
**  
****_54. Big Mistake_**  
In search for items to sell at the block's annual garage sale, Will sees a cheap looking ring lying around the house, and decides to sell it. After practically giving the ring away to Lori, Steve asks Will if he's seen the ring, because he forgot to put it in the sanctum the previous night. Meanwhile, Lori puts on the ring and grows to a 150 foot giant.

**55. Midas Well Get Over It**  
While going on a walk in the park, Zach stumbles upon a leprechaun's pot o' gold at the end of a rainbow. When Zach succeeds in taking the gold, the leprechaun who rightfully owns it offers to give Zach all the gold he wants if he returns the "personal" gold. But Zach gets more than he bargained for when he receives the Midas touch in exchange! Though fun at first, Zach fears for his life when he can't control the power.

**56. Mind Your Own Business**  
Royal Pain creates the Mind Winder, which can transfer the brainwaves of two people, essentially swapping their bodies. She then orders Lash, Speed and Penny to switch Will and Warren's brains with two of Penny's clones. The bullies meet up with Will and Warren after school and, due to unforeseen circumstances, Warren and Lash unnoticeably wind up switching bodies right before the Mind Winder malfunctions.

**57. Beauty and the Beasts**  
While going for a pleasant evening walk by herself, Layla runs into a trio of monsters; A werewolf, a minotaur and a dragon. When Layla tries to ward them off with her powers, the monsters claim that they don't want to fight, and are trying to avoid a gang of monster hunters. When the hunters in question show up, Layla chooses to tie them up in tree branches, and flees with the monsters, feeling that it's wrong to hurt the innocent monsters just because of their species' negative stereotypes. But the monsters aren't safe from the hunters forever, so Layla and her friends must find a permanent solution to the monsters' problem.  
**  
****58. A Man's Home is His Prison**  
Because Steve and Josie are too stressed out from living their double lives, they take their doctor's orders and go on vacation, leaving the house to Will. Not wanting to recreate the events of Gwen's infamous party, he doesn't allow ANYONE to come over. Bored one night, Will goes down to the Secret Sanctum, and accidentally sets off a security trap, which locks him in, and requires a special key to deactivate. After learning that he's unable to escape the sanctum, and because his parents are unavailable, Will calls his friends, hoping that they can find a way into the sanctum and rescue him in time.

**59. Heroylmpics**  
It's Field Day at Sky High, and all the kids must participate in various sporting activities. Thing is, even though the heroes and sidekicks are in different league, they're allowed to use their powers for the events. Layla complains that using your powers is a sign of cheating, but Boomer chews her out. Being who she is, Layla neglects to use her powers in any event. As expected, she fails miserably, until her friends join her campaign.

**60. When Commander Met Jetstream**  
During a slow evening at the Stronghold household, Steve and Josie tell Will the story of how they first came together, and many of their past experiences since, including when they went after Baron Battle.

**61. Groan Ups**  
Unable to rebuild the Pacifier, Royal Pain ends up building the Wrinkler, which ages its targets. When the Wrinkler hits the Commander and Jetstream during one of their missions, they slowly start to grow older. When the two heroes begin to feel too old to chase after Royal Pain, Will and his friends become their only hope.

**62. Will or Won't**  
Imputor and Spy-Key manage to create an android double of Will. The only noticeable difference is that Won't, the android, doesn't have Will's powers, and is evil. When Will isn't around, Won't does everything in his power to get Will into trouble, which includes losing all his friends.

**63. The Fairly Odd Couple**  
Ethan finds a dehydrated fairy, who's currently unable to use her magic, under a bush on the way home from school. Zach revives the fairy with a sip of his cola. Because the fairy can't decide on who truly saved her, she agrees to be loyal to both boys, and offers to grant their wishes, but only if they can keep her a secret. At first, the two boys have fun with the fairy's magic by pulling off impossibilities and playing tricks on their friends. But after Warren sees the fairy, she disappears, leaving the two sidekicks with a ton of explaining to do.

**_64. & 65. The Greatest Heroes in the World_**  
The Commander and Jetstream leave Will home alone for the weekend while they head to Washington DC to attend a celebration festival in their honor. With the Commander and Jetstream out in the open, Royal Pain orders Baron Battle to attack the heroes, while Speed kidnaps the President. With the Commander and Jetstream knocked out, Penny and Lash grab a hold of them and toss them into a Power Neutralization Unit. From this point on, Royal Pain unleashes her robots on Washington and orders her gang to attack Will and his friends. 2 Parts.

**66. Double Trouble**  
Royal Pain comes up with the Reflector, which can zap one's mirror twin out from the mirror universe and send them into this world, at the cost of their own reflection. Now the gang must deal with two Royal Pains, two Stitches, two Lashes and a whole lot of Pennys! Ethan suggests using the Reflector to bring the groups' twins in their world, but the whole thing causes mass confusion.

**67. You Pet Your Life**  
When Magenta loses a bet to Zach, Zach has her pay it off by pretending to be a normal guinea pig at a pet store. But when Zach turns his back for a second, Magenta finds herself being purchased for a very aggressive little girl. Unable to turn back into a human with the girl around, Magenta must rely on her friends to rescue her, if they can.

**68. Farmed Out Heroes**  
Layla's mom takes Layla and her friends to her cousin's orchard for the long weekend. At first, the kids find the weekend to be long and tiresome, due to all the work they're forced into doing. But soon everyone in the area finds themselves in trouble when LumberJacques and his goons show up to deforest the place. And the kids can't use their powers around Layla's cousins, as they're unaware of the Willliams' powers.

**69. So Sushi Me**  
The Paper Lantern receives heavy competition from Takashi Garden, the new sushi joint that opens up next door. Warren of course is biased against Takashi, and is displeased when his friends eat there multiple times. Things get even more intense when he learns that Magenta gets employed as a waitress at Takashi.

**70. The King and Ice**  
King Kamayamayhem and Queen Quiver plan to attack Maxville at the same time, and when they bump into each other, hell pretty much freezes over. Soon the two villains find themselves at war with each other, until Inka-Dinka-Doom and Zasi get fed up and abandon their allies together. Soon the villains find themselves asking Will and his friends for help in retrieving their sidekicks.

**71. Oh Boy**  
When Mr. Boy's house gets repainted, Steve and Josie agree to let him and his family stay at their place in the time being. At first, Will is against the whole thing, but grows to appreciate Mr. Boy's super-helpfulness. When it's time for the Boys to leave, Will is unable to cope with the situation, and, as odd as it is, ends up hanging around Mr. Boy ALL THE TIME!

**72. Warren's Destiny**  
Will feels sorry for Warren, who's constantly feeling overly depressed due to his father. Wanting to help, Will and Ethan use Medulla's time machine to travel back several years and persuade Battle into avoiding a life of evil. But when they return to the present, they realize that all is not well. In fact, because history has been changed, Battle is worse than ever, and Warren is… long dead?

**73. Reality Television**  
Medulla reveals to his students a special TV remote that can zap characters out of any television and into the real world. Although the device is intended for students to train by fighting TV villains, Zach thinks the device is so cool that he borrows it. After bringing several TV characters to life, Zach soon has to send them back, even though they've already gone on a rampage.

**74. Offline**  
Due to an uncontrollable impulse, Trent attacks the Commander and Jetstream and causes some minor destruction to Maxville before regaining control of himself. When Medulla examines him, he realizes that Royal Pain had to have taken control of Trent. However, Medulla is ordered to shut down Trent until further notice, much to his dismay. Worried that Trent may never live again, the gang sneaks into Royal Pain's lair in search of a solution to Trent's problem.

**75. Super Sidekicks**  
When Space Case and his aliens show up at Sky High, a group of sidekicks almost get mauled by Vicious the Destroyer. However, when some of the hero kids bail them out, the sidekicks feel somewhat disappointed in themselves. Layla decrees that the sidekicks should all work together and impress the kids by taking on the next villains to attack Maxville, without any heroes. But Weapons and Mass Destruction can give even the mightiest heroes a real challenge.

**76. Hero to Zero**  
When the Commander and Jetstream guest star on the Orpah Winloss Show, the Commander humiliates himself à la Tom Cruise, embarrasses Jetstream, and leaves the studio early. Soon Steve is too ashamed of himself to help Jetstream on any of her missions, though she makes due without him. Wanting his father to make a return, Will strikes a deal with Godawful, Bowzaur and Donking Kong.

**_77. Peace of Cake_**  
Sky High is having its annual public bake sale at the Maxville Metropolis Multi Mega Mondo Mall. Warren intends to donate a homemade cake to the sale, but Zach accidentally sabotages it. To save his butt from getting fried, Zach recruits Ethan and promises to provide a substitute cake with ingredients from the cafeteria, even if it means stealing an unusual flour-like substance from the Mad Science Lab, which gives the cake unexpected results to the customers who eat it, including Lori.

**78. Power Up**  
Medulla creates an untested beam that can enhance one's powers. Ethan volunteers to test the beam for Medulla, and uses it on himself and the gang. Thing is, the beam puts the group's powers into full force, meaning that their powers are always active. Will can't keep his feet on the ground, or touch anything without breaking it, Warren can't extinguish his flames, all plants around Layla are out of control, Zach can't stop glowing, while Ethan and Magenta are stuck as a puddle and a guinea pig respectively.

**79. Magenta's Catastrophe**  
While out shopping with the girls, an old lady overhears Magenta grumbling about how she hates cats. Thing is, the old lady is actually a cat-loving witch, who turns Magenta herself into a cat, causing her to get separated from her friends. As if that weren't bad enough, Magenta finds herself being chased by Meow Tse Tung, who is ecstatic to have found a talking female cat (think back to those Pepe le Pew cartoons).  
**  
****80. You'll Never Save This Town Again **  
The Commander and Jetstream find themselves in a jam. Unknown villains Soccer Mom and her son Mama's Boy are leading a group of people, who are claiming that the two heroes are too violent, and that they should be asked to leave to city. What will Steve and Josie do when Soccer Mom's campaign picks up more and more interest?

**81. Villainous Friends**  
Medulla allows Ethan to experiment with his Good/Evil Ray, so Ethan suggests that the gang test out the ray on Lash, Speed and Penny, which makes the juvenile delinquents act nice all of a sudden. They can't help to admit it, but soon the kids find themselves actually liking the "Good" villains. Layla however, knows that the ray is merely forcing the villains to act nice, and that the villains are evil deep down inside. Or are they?

**82. Out of Harem's Way**  
Jinx the sphinx is on the loose in Maxville, and is kidnapping various women for Unpharoah's new harem. Wanting to expose Unpharoah from the inside, several of the girls from school let themselves get captured by Unpharoah. Worried that the girls might be in trouble, the guys intend on following them back to Egypt. But it turns out that the plan won't be as simple as originally intended.

**83. In the Garden of Ethan**  
Layla knowingly tests out a love serum that will make it fall for the first boy she sees. Though Magenta and the other girl sidekicks try to make sure that Larry is the first boy Layla sees, Ethan crosses her path first, and soon the two are a couple, even AFTER the serum wears off.

**_84. Caving In_**  
The Strongholds, the Lamberts, and Will's friends all agree to go to Maxville National Park for the day. Soon, the kids find themselves exploring the caverns within the park. By accident, Will's super strength triggers a cave-in, and the group must search for a way out without using their powers. After many attempts to hide his powers from Lori, Will reveals them to her once and for all in order to save her from falling down a deep abyss…

* * *

**DR. COFFIN**

**1. KEVL**

Zach is forced to get temporary braces, which interact with his glow and enable him to pick up broadcasts from KEVL, a secret radio station with classic hard rock, news, weather and talks with super villains about their latest plots. Zach uses this information to warn heroes, who in turn foil the plots. But the latest broadcast consists of only eight words: "We know it's YOU Zach, and we're coming."

**2. Senior Sneak-Attack**

In the wake of what happened at homecoming, the senior class has been put through the wringer since four of them turned out to be villains and feel like the laughing stock of the school while everyone loves freshmen Will, the sidekicks and former outcast Warren. Some of the seniors decide to do something to change things around, and unknowingly play right into the hands of former classmate Gwen.

**3. Just Good Fiends**

One dark, foggy day Magenta accidentally gets on the wrong bus and winds up at Monster High, a school for monsters. Surrounded by vampires, witches, REAL mad scientists and other creatures, she is befriended by Jacob, the alpha werewolf boy who notifies the principal of the mistake. Principal Powers decides to send Will and the gang as "student ambassadors" to retrieve Magenta, but are the students and faculty welcoming them as friends…or lunch?

**4. Girl Trouble**

Grateful for all she's done with her powers, a faerie decides to grant Layla a wish without her knowledge. When Will has one of his bouts of "foot in mouth", Layla angrily states; "I wish you knew what it was like to be a girl!" and…poof. Now an embarrassed Will must pass himself off as his girl cousin and unwillingly attracts the attention of several boys, including Warren!

**5. No Place Like Home**

While helping Mr. Medulla test his new transporter, it shorts out and knocks Will unconscious. He wakes up still in Sky High, but things are a little…different. How different? Warren's a blond surfer dude, Layla's a leather-clad bad girl, Lash and Speed are boy scout hall monitors, Sue Tenny is the science teacher and the principal is Baron Battle!

**6. Little Heroes**

Loki Mandragore is lonely that he doesn't have any super heroes his own age to "play" with. Creating his own version of the Pacifier, he then zaps several heroes and villains, including the Commander, Jetstream and Baron Battle, turning them into eight year olds with their powers intact. It's up to Will and the gang to corral the mini heroes and villains before someone earns a serious time out.

**7. & 8.We Are the Champions **

After Will and Warren win the school's Save the Citizen tournament, they then learn they must continue on the face the champions of Sky High West, New Olympus Prep and five other schools from around the world! But unknown to anyone, the Enclave of Villains and International Lawbreakers (E.V.I.L.) have their own plans for the tournament that will ensure that they are the only winners. 2 parts

**9. How the West Was Weird**

It's field trip time again, this time to the Old West. There the gang encounters outlaws with super powers led by a man who is apparently Warren's great grandfather. Is Warren so desperate to stop the "curse" of his family that he is willing to defeat his ancestor, even if it jeopardizes his existence in the future? **Warren Centered**

**10. Mad House**

Remember when Gwen "fixed" the garbage disposal? It turns out she also "fixed" a LOT of other stuff around the Stronghold house on her visits as a backup plan, and now all those items are about to "fix" the Strongholds…permanently.

_**11. What Dreams May Come**_

Warren awakens in a strange room that is apparently his. He then finds his mom and dad talking and laughing at the breakfast table with his little brother and sister. Is this a dream, or has Warren actually awakened from a strange nightmare of Sky High while suffering with a fever for the past week? **Warren Centered**

**12. Say Uncle**

Both Warren and the Commander realize a mutual fear come true when Baron Battle's big brother Duke literally blows into town, looking for revenge.

**13. The Old Darque House**

Every town has a haunted house, even Maxville. But what could possibly scare super heroes? The Strongholds are about to find out, because as part of the deal they are brokering to sell the house and land for a HUGE sum of money, they have to spend a night in the house to prove it's not haunted.

**14. Sidekicked**

All the sidekicks, both good and evil, go on strike and walk out! The sidekick students at the schools also walk out in support, and Layla tries to rally the hero students to do the same with surprising results.

**15. Full Moon Fever**

Jacob the werewolf returns to reveal his feelings to Magenta, but she gently turns him down, even letting him have a kiss. But under the full moon Magenta then changes into an enormous were-guinea pig, and it's up to the gang to break the curse before it becomes permanent…which won't be easy as Zach's glow triggers the transformation, even in broad daylight.

**16. Sweet Revenge**

An old enemy of Jetstream's called the Candyman is released from prison and opens a candy factory, offering to give tours for all the schools to prove he's gone straight. When Will and some of the other students are on a tour, things start to happen that make him think that maybe his mom was right about the Candyman after all.**17. Boom Boy**

Will is named the student mentor of a new freshman who is the target of nearly every other student in school because his name is Tim Boomowski, and he's the son of Coach Boomer.

_**18. If Only In My Dreams**_

Dr. Nightmare returns with a device to bring everyone's worst nightmare to life! But when he uses it on Warren, it instead makes his dream little brother and sister real! Can Warren destroy the device and save his friends, knowing it will doom the two kids he loves? **Warren Centered**

**19. Family Stinks**

A skunk-like villain named White Stripe and his sidekick Li'l Stinker are causing trouble all over town. Magenta is the only one immune to their stink power, but she refuses to fight them as she doesn't want anyone to know that they are her cousins!

**20. Retirement Home of Doom**

The gang volunteers to visit shut-ins at the local seniors home. Zach smarts off about how the old time villains couldn't match up to today's heroes, and gets the chance to prove it when steel shutters slam down over all the means of escape and the gang is surrounded by retired super villains, led by Will's grandpa's old enemy Dr. Skull!

**21. Thorn Amongst the Roses**

A series of plant related crimes and acts of vandalism around Maxville prompt Layla to investigate, and she encounters Mr. Weedz, who uses his own plant control power for evil. Can Layla overcome him before it's too late?

**22. Mission Im-Poach-Able**

Lumberjacques starts rampaging in Maxville Park, but when the gang shows up to stop him, he surrenders and begs for their help. A creditor has sold his debt to another villain called the Poacher, who in turn has kidnapped Mooseface and Nibbles. If Lumberjacques doesn't come up with the money, his sidekicks will get turned into fur coats and sold to pay the debt. Layla agrees to help and assembles a special team for the job, including herself, Magenta, Charlie, Six arms and Noel.

**23. Pranked**

Students from H.A.D.E.S., led by Marduke Mandragore, start a prank war with Sky High. Soon toilets explode in mushroom clouds, underwear rains from the skies and the entire school is wrapped in steel-belted toilet paper! Principal Powers orders that there be no retaliation, but some of the kids think otherwise, and decide to start with a pranking of the Head Master's mansion!

**24. Enchanted**

Three teen sister witches named Persephone, Patience, and Penelope arrive in Maxville to battle evil. When Warren is mistaken for a "demon", the fight is on!

**25. Kiss Me Magenta**

The school is putting on a production of Shakespeare's "Taming of the Shrew" with Warren and Magenta in the lead roles. But when the two kiss for the first time in rehearsals, something strange happens. Neither wants to admit it, but they've fallen in love with each other.

_**26.Family Anti-Matters**_

Will spots Lash sneaking around Lori's house and confronts him. After Will wins the fight, Lash admits that Lori is his cousin who was his best friend growing up and doesn't know that he has powers and is a bad guy. When Will sees how happy Lori is to be reunited with Lash, he agrees to keep his secret, and eventually the two actually start becoming friends, much to the chagrin of the Strongholds and Royal Pain.

_**27. VVV (Villain vs. Villain)**_

Royal Pain decides the best way to destroy Will is to take out his friends first, and attacks Warren and his mom Hellene. They fight her off, but now Royal Pain has a bigger problem; nobody messes with the family of Baron Battle…NOBODY.

**28. Teen For A Day**

An accident with the Curator's scepter of Chronos switches the Commander with himself when he was a fourteen year old who just powered up. While Will is thrilled at the chance to get to know his dad when he was his age, he can't tell him who he is for fear of messing up the time stream.

**29. & 30. Best of Enemies**

Tired of the defeats and screw-ups, Royal Pain fires Stitches, Lash, Speed and Penny and recruits Queen Quiver, Meow Tse-Tung, Night Striker, Lumberjacques and a new mystery villain in a plan to defeat the gang once and for all…by trading arch enemies!

**31. By the Light of the Silvery Zach**

Twin brother and sister lycanthropes (a werewolf and a werepanther) named Fang and Claw find out that Zach's glow can help them change form even in daylight. At first they pretend to be his friends, but when his glow also proves harmful to an evil vampire named Mordecai Gaunt and saves the two, the friendship becomes real.

**32. Royale Paine**

An ambassador from a small European nation arrives in Maxville looking for Susan Tenny. It seems she is the next in line to become queen of their nation, and despite the fact she is a super villain the people are eager for her arrival and coronation. Unknown to her, this includes a sacrifice to an ancient fire breathing dragon! What happens when the villain is the one needing rescuing?

_**33. The Last Temptation of Warren**_

E.V.I.L. has the perfect means to get Warren to help them…they've made his little brother Baron Jr. and his sister Serenity full flesh and blood beings! All Warren has to do is tell them the location of Sky High, and his dream family will be real. **Warren Centered**

**34. Heads Will Roll**

While messing around in the Trophy Room with Will, Zach unknowingly reactivates the head of the robotic villain Ticranium. The malign machine then builds itself a new body out of all the other weapons in the Trophy Room, becoming a walking arsenal of evil intent on revenge.

**35. 1001 Guinea Pigs**

Specimens of a rare breed of purple guinea pig are disappearing all over the city. Magenta decides to go "undercover", and is herself nabbed by the criminals. It turns out to be a plot to create a one of a kind purple guinea pig coat for fashionista villainess "Lavender" Luci Furr.

**36. Penny For Your Thoughts**

Penny's rich parents try to buy her way out of all the trouble she's caused, including trying to hire some of the gang to be her chaperones. It isn't until Warren forces her to talk with his dad Baron Battle that Penny begins to think she may have made some terrible mistakes.

**37. Growing Pains**

Will is upset that for all his super strength he's still a skinny little guy. When he drinks a special super protein shake that Ethan concocts, Will does start filling out and bulking up…but he can't stop.

**38. Marshall Peace**

Warren gets "drafted" to be the new hall monitor. Zach wants to be his "deputy". Does this REALLY need to be explained further?

**39. With Every Beep of My Heart**

While visiting Will, Trent the android boy falls in love with Lori. These new emotions begin clouding Trent's logic, making him vulnerable to manipulation by Royal Pain.

**40. Gorilla My Dreams**

Mr. Medulla's old friend and fellow genius is coming to give a lecture at Sky High, and the Strongholds agree to play host for him while he stays at their house. Unfortunately no one told them that Dr. Ben Anna is not only a genius, he's also a six hundred pound talking gorilla.

**41. Outlaw In-laws**

Steve's younger cousin from California comes to visit and tries to get everyone to mellow out. While a nice guy, the super strong man is a slacker, but things get interesting when he starts dating Hellene Peace…and if you think Warren may have a problem with that, imagine how Baron Battle feels.

_**42. L-O-V-E Spells Sidekick**_

It's time for heroes and sidekicks to get paired up by Mr. Medulla's patented Dynamic Duomatron, which is NEVER wrong. But why is it pairing up students in different classes and all boy/girl pairings? Maybe because Lucretia Mandragore had Imputor sabotage the computer so that it instead creates love matches and the kids spend more time romancing than practicing to fight evil. And did I mention that the first pairing was Warren and Layla?

**43. Live and Let Zach**

Zach finds out his non-powered uncle is a secret agent and "borrows" some of his hi-tech super spy equipment to impress everyone at school. The problem is he doesn't know to use it properly, and is soon causing trouble all over the place, especially when he accidentally activates a homing device that gives the school's location away to members of E.V.I.L.

**44. Mother of All Battles**

Baron Battle's mother comes to visit her grandson, and everyone is surprised at how Warren acts around her (can you say "grandma's boy"?). She is happy to meet all of Warren's friends…until Zach lets slip Will's last name. **Warren Centered**

**45. Bad Ventures in Babysitting (Round 2)**

Trying to get in good with Magenta's parents, Zach volunteers to baby-sit her little brother Cyan so they can go out for the evening. Unfortunately this is also the time that Cyan powers up, turning into a blue-green spider monkey and escaping out the window. To make thing worse, Luci Furr spots him and sends the Poacher after Cyan for his unusual fur. The chase is on!

**46. To Grandma's House We Go.**

While his grandpa is at a reunion of his old war super buddies, Will stays with his grandma for the weekend. Their time together is threatened when Speed and Lash show up to cause trouble, but they quickly learn that Grandma Stronghold has been handling punks like them since before their parents were born.

**47. Here Comes the Boom**

When Coach Boomer is out with the flue, his dad who is a retired marine drill sergeant steps in. Soon everyone is grumbling about the way Sergeant Boomer runs things, but Warren likes the mental and physical discipline training and the two start to develop a grandfather/grandson type of connection. **Warren Centered**

**48. Give Pizza Chance**

Will gets a job at a pizza place run by a retired hero, so everyone there has powers and can use them. As a delivery boy using his flight power, Will starts making serious money. But Lori gets a job at a rival pizza place, one staffed by H.A.D.E.S. students led by Marduke Mandragore.

**49. Zit's All Folks**

Will gets a gross monster zit on school picture day. What's so bad about that? If Will is INVULNERABLE, what does that make the zit?

**50. Seeing Redheads**

Layla and Jade accidentally wear the same green dress to school, and they are surprised at how no one can tell them apart, even Principal Powers. The two decide to have some fun and wear each other's outfits and pretend to be each other to see how long they can fool their respective friends. But things get complicated when Layla develops a crush on Darryl and Jade starts flirting with Zach.

**51. Going Ape**

Magenta and Kelsey reveal to each other how much they dislike their alter-forms, and decide to see if they would like each other's. With Zach's help they sneak into Mr. Medulla's lab and use his "power swapper" but Zach sets it on "switch" AND "increase" so that the girls change into a twenty foot tall purple gorilla and an equally big blue guinea pig and go on the rampage.

**52. Wish Upon A Starchild**

While out doing some stargazing for Astronomy class, the gang spots what appears to be a meteor landing in the nearby woods. When they investigate they find a small alien craft with a human baby inside, and take him back to Will's house. The little cutey soon charms everyone and demonstrates super powers of his own. Will the Stronghold's turn the little guy over to the authorities, or adopt him and raise him as their own?

**53. Be Good For Goodness Sake**

Royal Pain plans to ruin Christmas for Maxville, and has Speed and Lash dress up like Santa and his Head Elf to ruin the holiday parade. But an accident where the two get shocked by faulty Christmas lights results in Speed thinking he IS Santa and Lash thinking he's an elf.

**54. A Boy and His Dog**

When Scout gets loose in the Secret Sanctum, Will catches him just he activates a teleportation device and the two merge into one; Will's mind and powers in Scout's body! To make things worse, Meow Tse-Tung is planning to use a sonic weapon to drive all the dogs out of Maxville so his allies, an army of ninja cats, can invade.

**55. Voyage to the Center of Trent**

Imputor has Spy Key "infect" Trent to take control of him. Mr. Medulla finds the only way to save his "son" is for the gang to shrink to microscopic size and fight off Spy Key before he "rewires" Trent for good (or bad, actually). But once inside, they discover that Trent isn't the only AI needing saving from Imputor's control.

**56. Three Cheers for the Bus Driver**

He knew the job was dangerous when he took it. He drives the bus. He is Ron Wilson-Bus Driver. This is his story.

_**57. The Devil You Know**_

A lecture on understanding the villain mind is being given at Sky High, and the speaker is Dr. Barnabas Mandragore! Will having his old enemy in such close proximity to his son lure Baron Battle out of hiding…or is that the plan?

_**58. A Mile in Their Shoes**_

A strange ring enables the wearer to experience life through the eyes of someone else, and some of the gang tries it out. Zach learns what it's like to be Mr. Medulla and Ethan gets to be Coach Boomer, but when Will puts it on, he finds himself trapped in the body of Baron Battle…and he's face to face with his mom Jetstream!

**59. Mystery Meat**

After Warren scares Zach with a legend of a "meatloaf monster" that haunts the mall, Zach is determined to uncover the truth. But will the gang find out that the story is an urban legend…or a reality?

**60. Speed Trap**

While on an errand for Royal Pain, Speed literally runs afoul of Lucretia Mandragore, who zaps him with a horrible curse. Now not only is Speed slowing down, but also if the curse can't be broken by midnight, he'll come to a complete stop and be petrified forever. Can Warren and his mom convince her old enemy to undo the spell?

**61. Little Black Hearts**

Spring and love are in the air, and the Mandragore kids are on the prowl for romance. Marduke wants Lori, Victoria wants Will, and Balthazar falls for Kelsey. Could it get worse? Yes, because Loki also develops a crush on Magenta.

**62. Stronghold Family Reunion**

The super powered members of the Stronghold clan are gathering for a big reunion in the country, and Will invites Warren along. At first Warren isn't sure he'll have fun until he finds himself surrounded by several of Will's pretty girl cousins. Things seem to go fine…until one of the guys makes a VERY bad remark about Baron Battle.

**63. A Fine Kettle of Fish**

It's field trip time again, but instead of going through time the class is going to visit the undersea civilization of Hydropolis. There they meet Prince Merrow and learn about life under the sea, but can they help when the city is attacked by aquatic villains?

**64. War of the Weirds**

When Mr. Medulla wins the Mad Scientist of the Year award, Dr. Mandragore plans to show everyone what a REAL mad scientist is capable of, and soon an escalating battle of bizarre devices between the two geniuses threatens the entire city.

**65. The Un-Music Man**

It's time again for the super kid Battle of the Bands, but this year Balthazar intends for his hard rock band to win by using one of his father's inventions to steal the talent from the other musicians…including Warren's singing voice!

_**66. Then Shall the World Know Peace**_

One evening while Layla is visiting Warren, Hellene tells the two how she and Baron met, fell in love and married. She also tells them her side of the story of Baron's fall from grace.

**67. Over the Rainbow**

Zach's girl cousin, a sidekick with the power to create rainbows, comes to visit, but no one realizes that her rainbows actually hypnotize boys into being her love slaves! Is she also unaware of her true power, or is she actually planning something big with her ever-increasing swarm of followers?

**68. Hail To The King**

When Maxville is the sight of the latest International Elvis Convention, Will is VERY reluctantly dragged to the celebration by his dad, who wants to bid on a rare collectible. There they run into fellow fan Coach Boomer, who also wants the item, but things take a turn for the worse when Rockabilly and his Entourage show up to steal it

**69. Girls Night In**

Layla invites Magenta, Noel, Jade, Kelsey, Elise and Bertha over for a slumber party. At the height of the fun, a knock on the door heralds the arrival of an unexpected guest…Victoria Mandragore! And why is Lori with her?

**70. 'Shear Pain**

Windshear and Royal Pain team up to get revenge on their mutual enemies the Strongholds. Along the way, however, things take a very interesting turn when the two villains start REALLY noticing each other.

**71. I'll Melt With You**

Ethan falls head over heels for a new "bad girl" at school, and after she rejects him he begs Warren to make him over into a "totally dangerous tough guy" like him.

**72. I Need A Villain**

Past alumni come to speak at Sky High, and everyone notices the similarities of Powerhouse, Zephyr and their sidekick Zipper to Will's parents and Mr. Boy. After the Commander and Jetstream later upstage them in a rescue, Will finds out that the three have been living in his parents' shadows for years, and are afraid they will be forgotten. He then decides to help them get the fame they deserve, but where can he find a villain when he needs one?

**73. Lights, Camera…Factions**

A fictionalized movie about the Commander is being filmed in Maxville, and Will lands the part of "teenage" Commander! The bad news is that Baron Battle is the movie's villain, and Warren is NOT happy with the way his father is portrayed. Does Will stand by his friend, or give in to the glamour and magic of Hollywood?

**74. A Moon With A View**

A malfunctioning anti-gravity generator causes the school to go flying off the earth, but it's fixed in time to get caught in the moon's orbit. How do the faculty and students get the school back to earth, especially when they've literally landed on the doorstep of E.V.I.L.'s lunar headquarters?

_**75. The Enemy Of My Enemy**_

A masked villain calling himself "Enemy" is wrecking havoc all over Maxville. Since this was Baron Battle's secret villain identity, could he have returned to his evil ways…or is someone trying to frame him?

**76. Take Me Out To The Brawl Game**

All kids love to play baseball, even super powered ones. When a half-day of school is announced, Coach Boomer and Mr. Boy organize a big baseball game and picnic for the kids as a surprise treat. But before the game starts a clap of thunder announces the arrival of a bus full of H.A.D.E.S. kids wanting to play against the Sky High kids. And the H.A.D.E.S. team also brought three "ringers"; Speed, Lash and Penny!

**77. More Gill Girls**

The mermaid from "Cat Got Your Tung?" returns with a special gift for Layla, a magic pearl. But what Layla doesn't know is that the pearl has the power to turn her and Magenta into mermaids too, which is does while they're in Layla's room!

**78. Accentuate The Negative**

An accident with some anti-material in Mad Science Lab causes Zach and Warren to change into weird "reverse" versions of themselves. Zach becomes a moody goth with a black light glow that negates energy, and Warren becomes a happy go lucky doofus with ice powers!

* * *

Now THINK CAREFULLY. Re-read them all as many times as you like, then decide which FIVE of Warrenfire's stories and which FIVE of my stories you like BEST so you then have a personal "Top Ten". Note that all titles printed in _ITALICS_ are stories we have already agreed we MUST do because of varying reasons (one being having a hopeless crush on Lori). We listed them here to drive you crazy waiting for them (LOL). 

Post that list of your choices in the reviews section here. The "polls" will be open until MIDNIGHT, JUNE 1st. After that we will take the final tally of the overall most favored ten (again, five of his, five of mine) and that's how they'll be done. We'll work closely together to make sure the continuity is right and that the stories are in any particular order needed.

"**RULES. We got some rules in this house."**

**Grandpa (Barnard Hughes)**

**The Lost Boys**

Now THIS is where we level the playing field to avoid an "ALL WARREN ALL THE TIME" scenario. This means that stories that are totally Warren-centric (and clearly marked as such) are LIMITED to TWO per author (that means all you lovable Warren junkies get ONLY FOUR OUT OF TEN). Stories where Warren appears or is a co-central figure don't count, only ones where he is the central character at his brooding best (there's a few of those). So choose CAREFULLY. Actually it shouldn't be too hard, as you'll notice MOST of the Warren-centered stories are already earmarked to be written.

Two part "episodes" count as ONE story.

These stories are TOTALLY separate from Warrenfire's and my regular stories and are kind of an amalgam of our ideas that each has tweaked and worked on. While the regular characters from the movie appear as they did there, including Larry, Freeze Girl, Carbon Copy Kid, etc., (all of whom we gave normal names to) you will see "new" versions of Baron Battle, Warren's mom (WHY didn't they give her a name at least?), and other characters that have appeared in our "regular" works. We also introduce some totally new characters as well. We're trying to maintain the continuity and feel of the movie the entire time too.

So get voting, and let's get this party started!


	2. Chapter 2

**Sky High: The Series**

(Update)

Hi Again:

I thought everyone would like to know that there are certain stories we are ALREADY doing so that will cut down on the number of choices everyone has to worry about. The following "episodes" (in no particular order yet) are:

The Will To Love (actually this IS the first episode, introduces Lori)

I Beg Your Pardon (ALL the main villains)

Affair in the Air (Jetstream's past, introduces Windshear)

Attack on Sky High (was to be the Season Finale of the first season)

Transfusion Confusion (Lori story)

Dad's the Word (Warren story)

Pirates of the Metropolitan (a Warrenfire Lori story I'm writing)

A Little Adventure (Lori story)

Artificial Intolerance (introduces Trent)

No More Mr. Bad Guy! (Warren story)

The Family Secret (Lori story)

Star Warren (if you can't figure out what this is a parody of, we give up)

Big Mistake (again, a Warrenfire Lori story but I'm writing it)

When Commander Met Jetstream (joint effort, origin of Will's family)

The Greatest Heroes In The World (joint effort, WON'T be the series finale as intended)

Peace of Cake (Lori story)

Caving In (Lori story)

What Dreams May Come (Warren story)

If Only In My Dreams (Warren story)

Family Anti-Matters (Lori story AND a Lash story)

VVV (Royal Pain vs. Barron Battle!)

The Last Temptation of Warren (Warren story)

L-O-V-E Spells Sidekick (Warren/Layla story)

The Devil You Know (Warren meets Dr. Mandragore)

A Mile in Their Shoes (Will "becomes" Barron story)

Then Shall the World Know Peace (joint effort origin of Warren's family; Warren/Layla)

The Enemy of My Enemy (Warren story)

Once we have the final tally and the other ten stories are known, we will then put them in the chronological order needed and start cranking them out.

Thanks to everyone who has voted so far.


	3. Chapter 3

**Sky High: The Series**

Hi everyone, sorry it's taken SO long to get back, but real life has a way of doing that. Here are the results of the votes, with the list of stories for "Season 1":

8 Votes: Sky High Fairy Tales (overall winner)

7 Votes: No Place Like Home

6 Votes (tie): Chill Out and Warren's Destiny (both will be written)

5 Votes (tie): Good Will/Bad Will, How the West Was Weird, 3 Cheers for the Bus driver (all three will be written)

4 Votes (tie): Greek to Me, Power Swap, Masters William, Warren and Ye Sidekicks of Olde, Cat Got Your Tung, BandTogether,Just Good Fiends, Pranked, Say Uncle, Mother of All Battles (ALL will be written)

3 Votes (tie): Heat is On, Disturbing the Peace, That was Fast, Mind Your Own Business A Man's Home is His Prison, You'll Never Save This Town Again, Mad House, Sidekicked, Penny for Your Thoughts, Here Comes the Boom,Lights, Camera, Factions, A Moon With a View (All will be written)

Whew! With these and our list of "must do" stories (Chapter 2), we'll have plenty to do. We already have Season 1 mapped out, and here's the "schedule":

Episode 1: Will to Love (intro of Lori and a few pesky giant monsters)

Episode 2: I Beg Your Pardon (intro of Imputor, return of Royal Pain and the gang, FIRST BARRON BATTLE)

Episode 3: Girl Trouble

Episode 4: Just Good Fiends (intro of Monster High)

Episode 5: Dad's the Word (Warren and Barron, FIRST HELLENE PEACE)

Episode 6: Greek to Me (intro of Dr. When)

Episode 7: No Place Like Home

Episode 8: Sidekicked (intro of ALL sidekicks, both good and bad)

Episode 9: Camp Complain (intro of Lumberjacques)

Episode 10: Mind your Own Business (Royal Pain's first plot)

Episode 11: Pirates of the Metropolitan (does this REALLY need to be explained?)

Episode 12: Pranked (intro of H.A.D.E.S., Marduke Mandragore and the Head Master)

Episode 13: Sky High Fairy Tales

Episode 14: Assault on Sky High, Part 1: (intro of MANY villains)

Thanks to EVERYONE who voted, and we hope all your favorites won. Even if one didn't it may still pop up later on because we left ourselves enough room to have "fill-in" episodes as we can't have "flashback" episodes.

Now it's time for us to get to work. Let us know what you think.


End file.
